Agobio
by Onnanohito
Summary: Llevaban casados casi tres años, ningún hijo , él se limitaba en hacer contacto visual.(Capítulos 1 y 2 modificados, releeanlos para entender mejor)
1. Chapter 1 Resubido

**N/A :** **Capítulo Resubido y modificado**.

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto ,solo la historia me pertenece uvu.**

 **ADVERTENCIA Este fic contiene lemon.**

 **Agobio**

-1-

"Despertar"

Llevaban casados más de tres años, ningun hijo, él se limitaba en hacer contacto visual con ella.

Entonces..¿Qué rayos hacían juntos?

6:00 am. Sonó su alarma interior que la levantaba todas las mañanas, se sentó ,vio al lado suyo y como era de esperarse, él ya se habia ido, ¿A dónde? Ni ella misma lo sabía, se supone que debería encontrarse en el trabajo pero ella estaba segura de que aquello era más que imposible, lo que sería estupido pensar ya que después de todo él era el heredero menor de Uchiha inc. La empresa exportadora de petróleo más grande de Japón. Y es por eso, porque era el heredero y el menor de dos hermanos, su hermano Itachi era el que manejaba todo, Sasuke solo se aparecía ahí para reuniones importantes, el resto del tiempo se la pasaba fuera con alguna amante, en algún bar o en la casa de alguno de sus amigos, jamás en su casa...con ella la que se supone es su esposa. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, más de tres años levantándose, hacer los quehaceres... lo cual era lo unico que la distraía. Y cada día se hacía la misma pregunta de siempre...¿Por qué rayos seguían casados?... Luego se daba cuenta de la clara respuesta: porque prácticamente su padre la había vendido a los Uchiha con tal de ganar más dinero y salir de la bancarrota ,gracias a esa unión lo unico que ella habia ganado eran llantos y desdicha.

La peliazul se dispuso a hacer lo de siempre, hacer la cama y arreglarse...esperen...y para quién? Si daba igual ,el Uchiha no volvería te hasta el dia siguiente. A pesar de querer realizar ese pequeño acto de rebeldía ,se arregló con el pensamiento de..Y que tal si el decide volver temprano? ,Y si se decide a cambiar? ,Y si la invitara a comer? .Todas esas preguntas eran un Y si...

Señorita Hinata— la llamó una de sus ayudantes, ella les decia asi porque le parecia de mal gusto llamarlas muchachas o sirvientas.—El desayuno esta servido—.

—Gracias Nana, pero te dije que no era necesario que lo hicieras yo iba a hacerlo,después de todo ustedes siempre se esfuerzan de más— en tono amable la ojiperla.

—Claro que no señorita,usted se la pasa haciendo los quehaceres que nosotras debemos de hacer—Le respondio la anciana.

No no,eso es porque ustedes tienen mucho trabajo, esta mansión es gigante y es imposible que lo hagan solas...— Podría sonar algo egoista pero se le había ocurrido una gran idea , para tener sola la mansión y asi poder hacer todos los quehaceres cual ama de casa.—Saben que! Deberian tomar unas buenas vacaciones,no se preocupen por mi! El señor no creo que se moleste verdad? —

—Pe-pero señorita esto es muy repentino..unas vacaciones..de la nada..— Lo ultimo la anciana lo dijo bajito.

—Ningun pero! Yo les doy vacaciones de un mes a todas! , ahora mismo se lo dire al resto, pueden aprovechar en visitar a sus familiares e ir a pasear ,yo les dare el dinero de su paga como si hubiesen trabajado ese mes —dijo entusiasmada como si de sus vacaciones se trataran.

Y dicho y hecho,Todo el personal de la mansión se retiró esa misma tarde a lo que serían sus vacaciones de un mes.

Hinata estaba planeando algo...ahora ella podia salir ,al igual que su marido,a donde le plazca! Ya que no estaba nadie ,nadie la veria salir o entrar. Enseguida la peliazul llamo a Sasuke solo para preguntar si iba a volver a la casa ..hacer esa llamada seria en vano ya que el siempre la mandaba al buzon de voz y no le respondía o le mandaba algun mensaje ,pero nada le costaba intentarlo una vez más.

—Ring..Ring..—Estaba algo ansiosa en si escucharia su voz o no —Ring...ring... _Aló_ —Contestó una joven.

Hinata se quedó helada,no sabía si responder o inmediatamente colgar.

— _Aló,aloo_ —seguía repitiendo.

Ella seguía congelada..hasta que sintió un sonido como de caída ,y siguió escuchando..

— _Sasuke,me encantas..._ —Acaso esa mujer era una de sus amantes? Y decidió no colgar y seguir escuchando para serciorarse _.—Ahh Sasuke...Ahh más maaas duro_ —Hinata se quedo perpleja..estaba escuchando lo que creia que estaba escuchando? — ** _Ah Karin no sabes como me pones_** —Luego de escuchar esa voz..ella decidió colgar.

Queria llorar..tirar todo,destrozar la casa entera..no entendia por que sentía eso..si ella ya sabia que él tenia amantes. Acaso..estaba enamorada de aquel ser que aparentemente la despreciaba?

No, jamás .

Hinata decidio hacer otra llamada, esta vez a una vieja amiga: Sakura, no la había vuelto a ver desde que se caso pues se le tenia prohibido las visitas a su propia casa...Y con el tiempo le empezó a dar pena llamarla, pensamientos inundaban su cabeza como el _Qué tal Sakura se encontraba furiosa con ella por no contactarla, A lo mejor solo soy un estorbo_ y así paso mucho tiempo. En sus anteriores intentos de comunicarse con ella, había fallado puesto que el teléfono de su amiga se encontraba apagado. Su timidez no le permitió seguir insistiendo, a lo mejor ya la había olvidado.

—¿Buenas?—preguntó esperando que le responda la que alguna vez había sido su mejor amiga.

—¿Hinata?! , eres tu? —Le respondió casi gritando

—E-etto...hai, Sakura... Ha pasado tanto tiempo—

—Oh por dios! No supe de ti desde hace no sé..3 años? Cómo te ha ido en tu matrimonio? Oh por dios nos tenemos que ver! —aparentemente por el tono estaba entusiasmada por aquella llamada.

—Ehm... sí, casi tres años... bueno mi matrimonio..— No sabía que responderle..acaso debía decirle que todo era una farsa y que estaba harta? Eso sería apropiado? —Si... claro cuando quieras nos vemos ,te parece en el café cerca a la estación.— Ni ella misma se lo creia .. Estaba tomando iniciativa en algo

—Claro que si Hinata! Ahm..a las 8:00pm—Respondió.

—Hai, a esa hora esta bien... Gra-gracias por responder mi llamada Sakura ,no sabes como me alegro de po-poder vernos otra vez —

—No hay de que, somos amigas lo rescuerdas? Y jamás lo dejaremos de ser, bueno me tengo que ir ,debo recoger unos papeles del consultorio, nos vemos! —

—Cla-claro nos vemos ,cuidate—Seguido a eso colgó.

Se tenía que arreglar mejor para su encuentro con su amiga, se dirigio a su armario y examinó todo. La mayoría de su ropa era holgada y oscura ,ya que siempre estaba en casa y le gustaba estar cómoda, pero esta vez decidió sacar algo mas ... Apropiado para su edad? Y que no la confundan con alguna señora , sacó unos jeans ceñidos y una blusa lila que al parecer le quedaba algo pequeño.. Mcon algo de escote , eso aparentemente era lo único "juvenil" que tenía entre toda su ropa, ese fue un regalo de su hermana y cuando se lo entregó le dijo que era para que se vea como una chica normal. Al recordar eso solto una risita , se puso aquella ropa la cual obviamente le apenaba usar ya que ella era alguien muy tímida y jamás penso en llegarlo a usar. Se dio un baño y se puso la ropa ,se acerco al espejo y su rostro de torno completamente roja, jamas habia usado semejante ropa , aquella blusa tenía un escote que era demasiado para ella...enseguida pensó en sacárselo pero luego se puso a pensar en que... A lo mejor se vería bien y se limitó a llevar un saco el cual ocultaba lo que ella quería que no se viera. Se dio cuenta que le faltaba su monedero asi que dejó el saco en el perchero de la entrada y subió por él . Cuando ya tenía todo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta , se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de esta.

Hmp- fue lo primero que escucho y la aterró no podia moverse..se había congelado,sus piernas no reaccionaban.

El pelinegro estacionó el auto negro, cerrando la puerta de mala manera. Dios como le jodía que Karin se ponga tan melosa y atosigante. Antes de volver a salir debía recoger unos papeles que Itachi le había pedido hace ya un tiempo así que quería dárselos de una buena vez para que le deje de reventar el celular con sus jodidas llamadas. Sacó su juego de llaves y abrió la puerta inmensa de roble. Al entrar se quedó con una vista que lo dejó estupefacto... ¿Quién era esa persona? En segundos reaccionó pisando tierra y se dio cuenta que la dueña de aquellas curvas y melena azulina era nada más y nada menos que su "esposa". No podía dejar de bajar y subir la mirada, ella estaba ahí parada sin más dándole una vista impresionante, él sabía que ella no era plana pero debajo de aquellas ropas holgadas que esta usaba aparentaba unos kilos de más. Por lo tanto a pesar de esta tener una cara agraciada pero muy pálida para su gusto no le llamó la atención tocarla o verla detenidamente. Aún disfrutando de aquella figura de reloj, él se percató de él rostro de la muchacha. Tenía unos labios rosados y bastante carnosos pero a su vez delicados, mejillas casi transparentes impregnadas de un tono rosa. Aquellos ojos perlas que se encontraban rodeadas por pestañas largas y rizadas, dando así un toque angelical a aquel indecente cuerpo. Bajo aquel rostro níveo le seguían un par de montes protuberantes que resaltaban en aquella blusa ceñida. Y ni que decir de esa cintura acompañada por anchas caderas y un culo que... Ni qué decir. ¿Cómo es que en aquellos años había dejado escapar aquel bombón?. Pero ¿qué hacia así vestida? ¿Lo estaba intentando seducir? De ser así lo había más que conseguido.

Hinata podía sentir su mirada, pero ella seguía congelada.¿ Era un ataque de pánico? Todo paro cuando sintió que este hombre se estaba acercando más a ella.

Estaba decidida a salir por esa puerta, aún con vergüenza debía hacerlo, después de todo no creia que el le vaya a hacer algo solo por verse así, a lo mejor si le explicaba que iba a ver a su amiga... No. No suprimiria más sus sentimientos o lo que quisiera hacer. Él salía siempre a vivir una vida de lujuria. Por qué ella no podía salir..?

Hinata tragando su miedo lo miró a los ojos — Vuelvo después —. Logró pronunciar sin tartamudear, se hizo a un lado tratando de salir por un costado pero la detuvo una mano en la muñeca.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— Dijo una voz ronca con molestia. Luego de calentarlo de esa manera, se iba a ir? Si el no llegaba en ese momento¿qué cosa iba a hacer aquella estúpida mujer?.

I-ire a ver una amiga... Déjeme en paz, usted siempre sale cuando se le da la gana, no entiendo cuál es el problema con que yo quiera salir... Después de todo esto en una farsa—Respondió lo último casi susurrando lograndose safar de su agarre, se sintio orgullosa de si misma por como habia contestado.

Ja, esas son maneras de hablarle a tu querido esposo?, te tengo que recordar quién soy yo? —le respondió serio,cómo es que ella osaba responderle tan insolentemente, y vestida así ..ella jamás se habia vestido asi para él . Aunque nunca se lo pidió, de seguro aquella mujer tenia algún amante por ahi.—Además dejame refrescarte la memoria, tu padre te vendió, legalmente eres mía y estoy autorizado en hacer todo lo que se me venga en gana. Apropósito, Deidara me llamó, me dijo que le diste vacaciones de la nada a estos buenos para nada— la miró a los ojos acercándose más —Con qué motivo Hyuga?, acaso querías traer a tu querido a amante a mi casa para que te folle mientras no estoy yo?— Preguntó el azabache.

—Usted es patético y desagradable, m-mientras sale descaradamente con otras mujeres, i-intenta hacer de mi la basura que es usted—Respondió sientiendo un nudo en la garganta. La joven, se sentía muy mal que aquel hombre la trate de esa manera, ella siempre había querido ser una buena esposa pero la jamás se lo permitió...ella jamás había besado a nadie en su vida mas que en la boda que el lo hizo con cara de asco y mucho menos tenido relaciones con alguien. Después de todo así la criaron, para ser fiel por siempre a su familia y esposo.

—Oh cariño no me provoques, tu insolencia tendrá un precio, serás linda y todo lo que quieras pero si me jodes, estas perdida—Y acto seguido cerro la puerta principal con llave. La tomó de la muñeca y la acerco a él, pegándola contra su cuerpo. —No quieres consumar nuestro amoroso matrimonio ahora, en ese mismo lugar Hi na ta? — Dijo silabeando las letras de su nombre.

—Déjeme ir, suelteme porfavor! —grito intentandose safar, tenía miedo. No debía haber dicho esas cosas...¿Qué cosa tenia planeado hacerle aquel hombre?, tenía pavor de esos esos oscuros como la noche.

La acorraló en una de las esquinas y acto seguido empezó a lamer el blancuzco cuello de la joven de olor embriagante.

Hinata intentó alejarlo pero sin fuerzas ya se dejó caer. El azabache comenzó a bajar las manos hasta los pecho de la muchacha, eran increíblemente suaves. Y más grandes de lo que se veían. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con esos labios rosados e inocentes. Él estaba dispuesto a destrozarla. Se estampó contra su boca, Hinata solo abrió los ojos sin saber que hacer, intento defenderse pero ya no tenia fuerzas. Si se resistía el seguiría imponiendo su fuerza... No quería que la lastimara pero la pequeña Hinata en su interior criada en sumision no quería ayudarla a salir de ahí.

El azabache comenzó a mover sus labios de forma intempestuosa, la joven sólo estaba quieta, cual maniquí . Al no poder controlar la situación la ojiperla empezó a perder el aire, jamás había estado en una situación igual, su mente ya estaba en blanco y cayendo en sumisión como siempre había hecho. Debía respirar, pero al abrir boca para hacerlo, el Uchiha aprovecho para insertar su lengua, moviendola y explorando la boca de esta.

Hinata no entendía que estaba pasando, se sentía sofocada no quería nada de eso.

El ojos de onix levantó aquella fina blusa para exponer aquellos montes de los que quería degustar directamente, aunque esa mujer le parecía patética y débil debía admitir que moría por "mancharla" .

La Hyuga sintió como las manos de aquel hombre exponían sus pechos haciéndola sentir indefensa, Sus labios seguían atrapados en los de él y ardían cuál fuego.

Sasuke no podía soportar lo caliente que estaba, los pequeños gemidos callados por los besos lo ponían cada vez más. Masajeó directamente los senos de la joven intensamente, como si de un juguete se tratara, eran tan suaves. Quería lamerlos pero demonios aquellos labios sabían tan bien. Sus dedos se dirigieron a esos rosados botones haciendo que la Hyuga tiemble. Bajó las manos hacia su trasero, vaya era tan firme y voluptuoso. Los amasó y la pego más a su cuerpo. Haciendo sentir a la joven su ya prominente dureza. Sasuke separó sus labios, ella no tenía brillo alguno en los ojos. Pero le daba igual, aquella insolente mujer esa noche gritaria su nombre y rogaría por él.

Hinata estaba inmersa en la nada, no sabia porque aquellos sucios toques provocaban que aquellos sonidos salieran de su boca. Una vez libre de los labios de éste, lo miró y pudo sentir como los ojos del Uchiha la miraban. Al sentir su manos por todo su cuerpo pensó— _ **después de todo es mi esposo...** — _Y segundos después a su mente volvió aquello que había escuchado por el teléfono esa misma tarde. " _Ahhh Sasuke maaas duro"._

El Uchiha sintió arder su mejilla.

Hinata salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta de servicio. En ese momento la pequeña Hinata en su interior exclamó —No, ese hombre jamás será tu esposo. —

Sasuke seguía en shock, no entendía que acababa de pasar...esa mujer se había atrevido a abofetarlo?

¿Quién se creía esa perra para hacerle eso..?

Hinata se encontraba en medio de aquella calle , afortunadamente se le apareció un taxi y se subió .

—A dónde desea ir señorita?— preguntó el hombre a manos del volante.

—Ah-ah..—No sabia que responder, em ese momento solo quería huir.

—Al café de la estación—Fue lo primero que se le ocurrio responder, a lo mejor su amiga seguía ahí . Aunque eso era poco probable.

 **N/A Este capítulo fue resubido y modificado.**

Holaa esto..este es el primer fic que escribo jaja todo empezó por leer tanto sobre esta pareja y me sentia tan frustrada porque las autoras de varios fics que leia se demoraban un siglo en actualizar xD asi que decidi crear el mio para e.e nose ver si pega o no pega ,aunque sinceramente siento que este primer capitulo es un desastre, prometo que para el siguiente me esforzare muuucho más :3 . Merezco reviews? :suedando


	2. Chapter 2 Resubido

**Capítulo resubido y modificado.** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto ,solo creé la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIA Este fic contiene lemonada -w-**

 **Agobio**

 **-2-**

Humillación

Bajó de aquel taxi, y se encontraba frente al café, no sabía en qué pensar...Se sentía sucia. Pasó sus manos por su cuello y recordó aquellos besos, solo sintió asco.

Dudosa de si entrar o no...ya que no se encontraba con animos de ver a nadie. Se decidió por no entrar, solo siguió caminando por aquella calle. El frío incrementaba con el pasar de las horas. Frotando sus manos contra sus pequeños brazos para generar algo de calor miro al cielo. Iba a llover pronto...miró hacia el piso y siguió caminando parecía un cadáver aferrándose a la vida. Solo se dejó llevar por sus pasos, las luces de Tokio la rodeaban, cientos de personas pasaban alrededor suyo. ¿Qué haría ahora?, cómo es que podía hacer su vida luego de haberse sentido de esa manera. Jamás fue amada, recordó a su madre... Podía sentir cómo ella acariciaba su cabello. Ella la quería tanto, pero se fue. La muerte se la había llevado cuando esta aún era una niña pequeña.¿ Será que debía acompañar a su madre?¿ Ese era su destino?. La despertó de su inmersión pequeñas gotas en sus hombros, miro al cielo una vez más y se quedó así. Sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia recorrían su cuerpo limpiandola de aquella suciedad. Por un breve momento pensó que tal vez era su madre, intentando consolarla limpiando todo su dolor.

Abrió los brazos como si un abrazo de la lluvia esperase. Miró a su alrededor y aquellas calles se habían vaciado sin que ella lo percatase. El reloj que llevaba puesto marcaban las 00:46. Era tarde y sin dinero para ir a un hotel o tomar un taxi. Dormir en la calle no era una opción para cómo ella iba vestida...Ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde se encontraba. Casi todo estaba cerrado y oscuro. Entonces en ese momento es cuando logró divisar un edificio familiar a un par de cuadras...Uchiha Inc. Ya no tenía opciones, era ir ahí y pasar la noche o deambular por las calles hasta el amanecer, sin mencionar lo que le podría pasar estando vestida así e indefensa. Su cuerpo pesaba y aquellos ojos aperlados se cerraban.

Caminó aquel par de bloques hasta la puerta trasera de aquella multinacional. La dejaron pasar de inmediato, todos sabían que era esposa de aquel Uchiha por el color tan peculiar de sus ojos que portaban todos los Hyuugas. Después de todo solo la conocían por su apellido.

Tenía suerte que aún estén los de seguridad, de no ser así jamás habría podido pasar.

Una vez dentro de aquel enorme edificio, se dispuso a buscar la oficina de Sasuke, ella ya había pisado aquel lugar con anterioridad en una visita a la compañía, mucho antes de casarse con aquel hombre. Al llegar al lugar, cerró la puerta con seguro y se sacó la ropa húmeda para colgarla en una especie de improvisación de cordel. Encendió la calefacción y para su suerte encontró una especie de manta en uno de los armarios. Y de esa manera aún llena de preocupaciones cayó en los brazos de morfeo.

 _Sasuke sintió la mejilla roja. Aquella mujer lo había abofetado, aún seguía procesando aquella imagen... Escuchó los pasos desesperados de la Hyuga salir por la puerta trasera. La dejó irse por el momento, era más que obvio que la encontraría. O al menos era eso lo que su cerebro le decía, pero él se sentía impotente, molesto, furioso. Se atrevió a tocarlo y huir cual gata salvaje. Aquello había herido su ego, Cuerpos como ese los podía tener con tan solo un par de llamadas. Esa perra malnacida recibiría su castigo, la encerraría y no la volvería a dejar ver la luz del día. Tomó su celular y llamó a sus hombres de seguridad para que la busquen y se la traigan. Nadie se metería con Sasuke Uchiha sin consecuencias._

 _—Oh querida, no tienes idea en lo que te has metido— Pronunció mientras tocaba su mejilla enrojecida._

El azabache, sentado esperando noticia alguna de la Hyuga se dispuso a prender su cigarrillo. Ya habían pasado horas, donde podría encontrarse esa mujer. Vestida como estaba de seguro más de una persona se la habría intentado llevar. A él francamente le daba igual su estado, siempre y cuando sigua viva la quería en sus manos para vengarse.

Hinata se durmió pensando en Itachi, el mayor de los Uchiha, pensó en contactarlo. Aquel siempre habia sido bueno con ella. Él era el único que sabía muy bien sobre la desdicha de la joven, él fue el único en apoyarla cuando mencionaron la boda, no le parecía justo que a la pobre la obligaran a casarse con su hermano, ya que él sabía muy bien sobre su mala conducta con las mujeres. Pero que al final no pudo evitar aquel acontecimiento.

Hinata lo veía muy pocas veces ya que él si estaba ocupado con el trabajo , pero cada vez que se lo encontraba el era todo un caballero . A decir verdad a ella hubiera preferido mil veces casarse con Itachi que con Sasuke, pero que para su mala suerte él ya tenia un compromiso.

Y asi es como la ojiperla paso toda la noche en la oficina de Sasuke , semidesnuda , bajo una acogedora manta.

Al día siguiente la Hyuga se despertó de golpe al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, pero cómo era eso posible si estaba segura de haberle puesto seguro a la puerta . Y sintió temor ya que sabía que el unico que tenia la llave era Sasuke.

Ella solo atinó a taparse toda la cara con esa manta. Sintió como unos pasos entraban y cerraban nuevamente la puerta.

— ** _Vaya , vaya hacerme venir hasta aquí , no crees que es demasiado?, Hinata_** —Dijo una voz gruesa y masculina.

Sintió cómo se le helaba toda la sangre. Sintió como le arrebataban la manta y vio aquellos ojos negros...

—Hinata, Hinata— dijo una voz familiar

La peliazul desperto de golpe, aquello habia sido tan solo una pesadilla, y se sentia aliviada.

—¡Naruto!— logro decir la joven, jamás pensó que se sentiría tan feliz de ver a uno de los amigos de Sasuke. Debía admitir que Naruto era una persona más decente a comparación del mounstro de su marido. Pero tambien sabía muy bien que él apoyaba a Sasuke en sus infidelidades y escapadas.

—Hinata, ¿Qué haces durmiendo en la oficina de Sasuke? — Preguntó con curiosidad el ojiazul. — Deberías estar en casa con tu espo- —. El rubio en ese momento se percató que la chica estaba en ropa interior bajo aquella manta verde que la cubría, y no del todo ya que alcanzaba ver parte de sus pechos. La había juzgado mal , él sabía que debajo de toda esa ropa holgada con la que la había visto las escasas veces que se habían encontrado ,había algo misterioso pero jamás esperó que fueran tan grandes...vaya.

La ojiperla se dio cuenta que Naruto se encontraba viéndola y no eran a sus ojos, siguió aquella mirada para ver qué estaba observando . Al darse cuenta la Hyuga se tapó inmediatamente a la vez tornandose completamente roja de la verguenza.

—Kyaaaa —Fue lo que pudieron soltar sus labios.

Hi-hinata , no fue mi intención lo-lo lamtento mucho, enserio — dijo estrepitosamente y giró.— Esto.. No se supone que deberías es- estar en tu casa? — Volvió a preguntar, esta vez volteado mirando hacia la puerta.

—Ah..si, pe-pero es que.. —Debía pensar en una escusa rápido, de lo contrario , él le avisaría a Sasuke. —Q-quise venir a limpiar! v-vine a limpiar su oficina , porque pues él no deja que nadie entre a su oficina y menos a los de limpieza haha..ha esto..y viniendo me pescó la lluvia.—logró responder la aún roja peliazul.

—Eso era algo creíble pero... Algo olía mal en lo que dijo la ojiperla. —No deberias hacerlo total a ese tonto le da igual—El se encontraba avergonzado.. —Bu-bueno, yo ya me voy solo entré porque tenía que sacar unos papeles , adios.—Dijo mientras salía de la oficina casi corriendo, dejándola sola.

El rubio sacó su celular e hizo una llamada, quería asegurarse de que Hinata dijera la verdad, no es que la consideraba mentirosa pero temía que la pobre haya llegado hasta ahí, porque pues a lo mejor Sasuke la habría echado de su casa o algo.

— _Dobe? Qué quieres, ahora estoy ocupado_ — Dijo una voz bastante gruesa.

—Vaya teme , como puedes obligar a la pobre Hinata a limpiar tu oficina?, no es suficiente con tu casa? Jajaja pero debo admitir que tiene unas... —El rubio decidió parar porque se estaba dando cuenta que la estaba cagando, se le había ido de las manos.

— _¿Mi oficina? TSK Esa perra_ — Casi gritó el Uchiha, asi que ahí se había escondido la desgraciada.— _No dejes que se vaya de ahi dobe, espérame , ahora mismo voy para allá_ — acto seguido colgó.

—Aló , Sasuke? Holaa? — Naruto se dirigió a la oficina lo mas rápido que pudo , pero era tarde .La Hyuuga había desaparecido.

El Uchiha manejó hasta la oficina a toda velocidad. Estaba furioso , solo la quería encontrar y meterla a la casa para siempre.

Esos tres años solo la ignoraba ya que solo le parecía una mocosa más con la que lo habían obligado a casarse , él se había negado a eso ya que eso pensó que significaría el fin de sus aventuras. Y vaya que le importo en lo mas mínimo ya que al darse cuento lo sumisa que era esta mujer, aprovechó para continuar su vida de soltería, nunca pensó en tocarla ya que a lo mejor si lo hacía ella se volvería empalagosa y se podría embarazar, y un niño era lo que menos quería . Eso solo sería una carga , así que solo la tuvo esos tres años como un simple objeto. Y le ponía furioso que aquel objeto lo haya humillado de tal manera , en su vida una mujer lo había tocado .

Me las vas a pagar Hinata, te vas a arrepentir...

 **N/A: Este capítulo fue resubido y modificado,** Lean el capítulo anterior que también fue modificado xd, mejore la narración y esas palabras comidas.

Holiss de nuevo xd ehm actualicé este fic en tan solo un dia...jaja que tal les pareció, yo sieento que estuvo un poquitin mejor que el otro..quize poner en este cap el encuentro entre sasuke y Hinata y y pensaba en hacer que Hinata le diga todas sus verdades y que saque todo su odio hacia él y y eso jaja , gracias por los reviews, sinceramente no pensaba en tener alguno porque sentia que estaba muy feo ese primer capitulo porque mis horrores ortograficos xD y las palabras comidas, esque solo escribo y escribo pero es por mi celular asi que comprendan que a veces se me borran solas las palabras :c , quize responder los reviews que me dejaron *-* ~

Guest: Jaja lo sé :c se me comieron las palabras gracias al puto corrector XD que no me corrige las palabras solo me las borra D: , gracias sisi la seguiré y espero mejorar la narración n.n , este es el primer fic que escribo asi que D: Debo aprender :3 . Gracias *-*

Andreawapanda: See el lemon se me pasó alguito pero esque estaba emocionada y este Sasuke es un zuzio xd mujeriego jaja . Y ehm no..osea él solo la trataba como algo más de su casa y Hina solo tenia ropa suuper holgada :3 .

Jesica R. H. H: Sii claro que sufrira :D jaja 7-7 no te preocupes! , me alegro que te haya gustado *0* 3

Guest 2: Sii claro que seguirá! Pienso que tenga mas de 10 capitulos :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto ,solo creé la historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA | Este fic contiene lemon -w-**

 _ **-3-**_

" **Salvación"**

Hinata se puso la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y salió casi corriendo de aquella oficina; tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Si Naruto llamaba a Sasuke era el fin.

El pelinegro se estacionó como sea, bajó y entró al edificio en busca de esa mujer solo podia pensar en lo que haría al encontrarla.

Llegó al piso de su oficina y vio a Naruto hablando con su secretaria.

Naruto! ¿Dónde está? —̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ Preguntó con tono elevado el azabache.

Eh? —Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente— ¿Quién?

Hinata, pedazo de idiota —Dijo cabreado.

Oh, hehe cierto, estaba en tu oficina supongo que sigue ahí— Respondió el ojiazul aun mirando a la secretaria.

Hmp.

Sasuke fue en dirección a su oficina, ya iba a ver esa estúpida lo que pasaba por meterse con un Uchiha- no, lo que pasaba por meterse con SASUKE UCHIHA.

Hinata se encontraba en la puerta de emergencia del edificio, había logrado salir de ahí , si tenía suerte Sasuke ya se habría cansado de buscarla y no la volvería a molestar...o eso era lo que ella creía. Una vez más se encontraba en las frías calles de Tokyo , ahora ¿Qué podría hacer? No tenía dinero, con la ropa que tenía puesta le hacía bastante frío...es que acaso solo le quedaba volver a ese lugar? Solo hacer la voluntad de Sasuke...y aceptar el castigo que le imponga?. Solo siguió caminando hasta que…sintió una presión en su hombro y el cómo era detenida por algo , era una mano , se le heló la sangre al pensar de quién podría ser... Pasaron menos de 5 segundos pero ella pudo ver como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos y mil pensamientos invadieron su cabeza...

Hinata.

La ojiperla volteo a ver , esa voz le era bastante familiar.

I-Itachi san ! — Nunca el ver a alguien la había hecho tan feliz , estaba tan contenta que sea Itachi!.

Hinata-chan qué haces por acá y sola , es muy peligroso que una joven tan linda este sola por estos lares — Dijo el Uchiha con el tono más amable del mundo.

Es que... —Hinata vio al suelo —Itachi-san por favor ayúdeme .

Seguido a eso la peliazul hizo una reverencia.

Hi-hinata, estas bien? Qué fue lo que pasó — dijo levantando el torso de la joven lo más rápido que pudo— Ven, sube al auto vamos a otro lugar.

Hinata no dudo y se subió, quería alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido que podía , le aterraba la idea de encontrarse con Sasuke una vez más...

Itachi miraba el camino y tenía las manos en el volante, Hinata solo lo miraba desde el asiento del copiloto, el era tan diferente a Sasuke... cómo es que él podía ser hermano de algo así? , El ojinegro se percató de aquella Mirada y se la devolvió con una sonrisa.

Nee..Hinata-chan tienes frío? — Preguntó Itachi con los ojos en el camino.

Ah..eto...un poco, pero descuide estoy bien así — Respondió Hinata— Ehm..Itachi-san…a dónde estamos yendo?

A mi casa ,Hina-chan—

Eh- eh!? , pe-pero a su esposa no le molestara que yo vaya a su casa?— Preguntó angustiada la ojiperla.

Jajajajajaja esposa? De qué hablas Hina jaja— Rompió a carcajadas el Uchiha luego de escuchar aquello.

Ehhh , pero Itachi-san no tenía una prometida?…yo-yo pensé que usted... Ya se había casado— La Hyuuga estaba roja cual tomate, había dicho algo estúpido y ahora estaba avergonzada.

Jaja Hina chan yo aún no me he casado, de ser así habrías sido la primera en ser invitada, Ayumi san y yo aún no nos casamos, somos felices asi y no te preocupes por ella, estará más que feliz que te lleve allá— Dijo aun con una sonrisa.

Oh-oh Hai... — respondió y le devolvió la sonrisa y dirigió su mirada al camino una vez mas.

Sasuke una vez más con las manos en el volante pisó fuerte el acelerador, la Hyuuga al parecer no estaba más en ese edificio, al parecer si era inteligente por haber escapado de ahí —Naruto es un imbécil— dijo con furia, pero ya la encontraría , tarde o temprano iba a volver.

— _Policía de Tokyo ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo?_ —

— _Soy Sasuke Uchiha y quiero reportar a una persona desaparecida_.

Llegamos Hina-chan toma asiento acá — Dijo señalando aquel sofá

Hai, arigatou— respondió la ojiperla

Hinata miro su alrededor y vio lo bonita que era su casa , era bastante ordenada y colorida, muy diferente a la suya , es verdad ella quería que todo estuviera siempre limpio para Sasuke pero por más adornos que comprara se veía todo igual de gélido y monótono...

Toma Hinata, sopla un poco que esta muy caliente— Dándole a la vez una taza de lo que parecía ser té negro.

N-no tenía por qué molestarse Itachi-san— Respondió la ojiperla

No es ninguna molestia Hina-chan , hacía mucho frío afuera, y va en contra de mis principios dejar que una dama se resfrié , por cierto ya le subí a la calefacción me avisas si deseas que la aumente un poco más— Agregó sonriendo

Usted es muy amable conmigo Itachi san- Se lo agradezco bastante— Dijo seguido a un soplido a su taza.

Eres bastante adorable Hinata, bueno...que te parece si me cuentas lo que pasó— La miró a los ojos buscando respuestas, por qué es que ella se encontraba caminando sola y sin rumbo alguno fuera del edificio de la compañía

Bueno...verá Sasuke-san y yo llevamos casados por casi 3 años...pero es que yo ya no puedo más, no quiero volver a aquella casa , usted sabe muy bien como es él ...ya me cansé de que él vuelva a la casa cuando se le de la gana, de sus amantes, de encerrarme en aquel lugar... Itachi-san y-yo ya no puedo m-mas s-si sigo asi n-no sé q-ué pasará... ara? Ha-ha ¿por qué estoy llorando? Snf lo siento Itachi san, por esto yo- — Hinata no pudo contener más aquellas lagrimas guardadas y rompió en llanto, por mas que quisiera parar no podía, no paraban de brotar de sus ojos aquellas cristalinas gotas de agua.

Hinata... —Itachi solo la vio no podía hacer nada, ella había pasado por muchas cosas...él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con tal matrimonio, él sabía perfectamente cómo era su hermanito su superficialidad, su frialdad , el solo buscar mujeres para complacerse a si mismo , su egocentrismo . Ella no se merecia pasar por esas cosas y Sasuke no se merecía una mujer así. Al verla destrozada así solo atinó a abrazarla y darle su apoyo.

E-eh? Itachi s-san? Snf — preguntó asombrada la Hyuuga

Shh, tranquila Hinata solo libérate...

Sasuke ya tenía a su disposición a la policía, ahora donde sea que se encuentre solo le avisarían y le ahorrarían el trabajo...ahora solo queda buscarla por el mismo, con quién se iba a encontrar aquella mujer el día de ayer? Y es más, vestida de tal manera... ¿acaso tendría un amante? ¿Ella tenía si quiera amigos?...espera...ella siempre se llevó bien con Itachi, bah que estupideces estaba pensando, era imposible que Itachi tenga algo que ver...además él tenía una novia o eso creía...

— _Hai moshi moshi?_

— _Itachi! Hermano , que tal te llamaba para preguntarte si podíamos salir mañana, los cuatro , tu , yo , tu novia y mi esposa querida , que te parece?_ —

— _Ah claro por supuesto, pero con cuál de todas tus esposas? Ah cierto, ellas son solo tus amantes pero déjame claro a quien llevaras, Ino? Karin? Ten ten?_

— _ire al grano hermano idiota , estas con HInata?_ —

— _Por qué la pregunta Sasuke? Que acaso Hina chan no se encuentra contigo? , tal vez ya se cansó de ti y se fue a buscar un mejor marido, debiste cuidarla mejor hermanit-_

Está con Itachi.

Holaaaaa xd jaja si lo se ha pasado mucho tiempo xd pueden matarme ;-; pero ya volví jaja les gusto? Bueno nos vamos leshendo ^.~ , Onnanohito Fuera .

Sus reviews son bienvenidos :'3


	4. Chapter 4

**Agobio**

Capitulo 4

 ** _Angel_** "

I-itachi-san, pasó algo?- Preguntó algo angustiada la ojiperla.

Claro que si Hinata-chan - Respondio con una sonrisa gentil - Pero.. ara ara al parecer tendremos una visita no deseada, lo siento Hina no pude contener mi sarcasmo...

E-eh?!, que quiere decir con eso Itachi-san? -Hinata angustiada aun más ya no sabía qué queria decir con eso, acaso se referia a...

Sasuke vendrá, estoy seguro de eso..- Dijo Itachi a punto de agarrar una copa para proceder a servirse un poco de vino.

La Hyuuga no podía entender qué cosa le había dicho a Sasuke? .El vendria al único lugar donde penso que podia estar segura...Hinata cayó al piso de rodillas, no quería encontrarse con aquella bestia.

Hinata! -Se acercó de prisa el mayor de los Uchiha para levantarla- Te encuentras bien?, descuida no permitire que mi hermano te toque, enseguida llamare un taxi para que te lleve lejos de acá.Tengo una pequeña propiedad a fueras de la ciudad, Sasuke no sabe de su existencia ahí podrás estar a salvo. Puedes usar ese lugar el tiempo que quieras, yo solo voy ahi periodicamente. Recuerda que me tienes a mi, no estas sola -Finalizó con una amplia sonrisa.

I-itachi-san...- Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sonaba demasiado perfecto para ser cierto...pero no podia abusar de su amabilidad...esa era su casa y que ella este ahi gratis era impensable.- Estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que esta haciendo por mi, pero no puedo aceptar eso...e-eso es demasiado..

Itachi se acercó a ella y agarró ambas manos de la peliazul- Hina no sé que pasó para que Sasuke te persiga de esta manera, solo sé que si te encuentra lo más probable es que te haga daño...crecí con él y no quiero que tu sigas sufriendo al lado suyo como si fueras un adorno más en aquel gris lugar, ese no es un hogar y tu tienes un gran corazón y lo supe desde que llegaste a casa cuando nos presentaron y tu a pesar de lo que habia pasado aun tenías esa sonrisa y jamás hablaste mal de tu familia ...mereces algo mejor, tener un buen marido y quién sabe tal vez en un futuro tener hijos, yo sé que serás una gran madre.- Con sus manos aun sujetas las colocó delicadamente en el mueble como si de un cristal se tratara.

I-itachi-san...muchas gracias! - Lo miró como si fuera un ángel y se sentó en aquel mueble.

Espera acá, llamaré al taxi- Enseguida sacó su celular y se fue caminado en el pasillo.

La Hyuuga realmente lamentaba su suerte...la prometida de Itachi tenía mucha suerte y aunque el sea mayor que ella por casi 6 años igual hubiera deseado encontrar a alguien como el...y pensando en cómo hubiera sido su vida cayó en los brazos de morfeo.

Escuchó el timbre y se levantó levemente, seguro era el taxi que había venido a llevarla a aquel lugar que le daria esperanza de una nueva vida..-I-itachi -san? -No oia respuesta alguna, se paró y se dirigio a la puerta y de lejos oyó una voz..

Hermano!, pasaba por acá y quise venir a visitarte- Dijo en tono de sarcasmo el menor

Vete hermanito, estoy a punto de salir- Respondio el Uchiha mayor

No me ire hasta que me invites un trago o es que me tienes miedo?- Se acercó al marco de la puerta y empujo con su pie la puerta. Seguido a eso se sentó en uno de los sofás y lo miro con una sonrisa ladina- Qué esperas hermano?, te espero.

Esperame un momento debo sacar unos papeles, ve sirviendote lo que quieras hermanito- Dijo mientras se dirigia al pasadizo nuevamente y buscaba con la mirada a Hinata.

Hina-chan...-dijo casi susurrando- Dónde estas..?

Itachi, por aquí- respondio su novia

Cariño, Hinata donde esta? Sasuke esta en la sala y el taxi no llega...- Pregunto el pelinegro mientras buscaba a la ojiperla con la mirada.

Esta en el baño, le di mi ropa para que se cambie porque se le derramo el te cuando oyó la voz de Sasuke..., no sé si le quedara mi ropa...creo que mi talla es muy pequeña.- Dijo la prometida siendo interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta del baño.

Eto...Ayumi san.. es demasiado ajustado- La Hyuuga estaba perpleja de mirarse asi misma, estaba vistiendo una falda que se veia larga en manos de Ayumi pero que en ella quedaba apretada y mas corta, pero sobretodo apretada y la blusa que aparentemente tenía cuello alto en ella reventaban los ultimos botones y tuvo que desabotonarlos por la presion que sentía- No creo poder usar esto..

No hay tiempo Hinata, mi hermano esta aca y no se cuando podrás salir

es peligroso, sigue a Ayumi y quedate con ella, yo tendre que salir para que no sospeche.- Dijo el Uchiha sin poder evitar mirar de reojo sus pechos, eran vaya que...no no podia mirarla asi, terminado de decir eso salio de la habitacion dirigiendose a la sala.

Y bien hermano? no te haces tarde? -Sonrio maliciosamente el menor mirando su vaso de whisky.

Es verdad, vámonos- Itachi lo agarro del brazo y casi jalandolo lo levantó para llevarlo a la puerta.

Espera, dejame ir al baño - Dijo safandose de su agarre

Se dirigio al baño y tocó la puerta ya que estaba cerrada, no hubo respuesta alguna asi que seguro no habia nadie pero logro escuchar un pequeño sollozo o tal vez solo fue su imaginación..asi que solo entró pero se quedo impresionado con lo que veían sus ojos.

S-s-s-sa-s-su -fue lo unico que su boca pudo pronunciar estaba a punto de desmayarse...o gritar ya no sabía que hacer, aquellas pequeñas esperanzas se habían ido a la nada..

Shhh -dijo Sasuke entrando al baño donde se encontraba esta joven cerrando posteriormente la habitación con seguro.

Ita-- inmediatamente su boca se vio tapada por una mano

Debemos saldar cuentas pequeña perra, recuerdas cómo me despreciaste? eso me dolió Hyuuga-Dijo susurrandole casi al oido

No podia pasarle esto a ella, debia hacer algun ruido para que la puedan escuchar, Ayumi sabia que ella estaba en el baño, no debia pasar mucho tiempo para que se den cuenta...

Vaya Hinata, al parecer te empezaron a gustar esos tipos de ropas, que te parece si culminamos la luna de miel que no tuvimos en este baño?...- El Uchiha quiso acomodarla pero no se dejaba de mover, hasta que escucho a su hermano llamar a la puerta.

Sasuke qué diablos estas haciendo? -Dijo tocando la puerta insistentemente el mayor

Itachi? que estas haciendo? Hinata esta ahi no hagas ruido-ruido- Le dijo tratando de agarrar la mano de su prometido

Que?! , SASUKE MALDITA BASURA ABRE LA PUERTA ahora o la tirare me oiste?, ni se te ocurra tocar a Hinata o te juro que no parare hasta que estes detras de las rejas!- Grito esta vez forcejeando la puerta y empujar

Se oyo el sonido de la carradura siendo abierta por dentro.

Hermano, calmate quieres? deja de meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden no le he hecho nada mi esposa, solo me sorprendio verla aca y cerre la puerta para hablar mas a gusto, por dios- Metio sus manos a los bolsillos y salio de aquel cuarto , camino entre los dos y dio media vuelta -Me aburrí, haz lo que quieras ya hice lo que tenia que hacer solo te dire una cosa...No pienses que la podrás alejar.

Holaaaa, wao no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que actualice u.u lo siento de verdad u.u, de hecho pense en abandonar este fic porque pos no tenia ideas y porque me cansaba horrible escribir desde mi maldito nokia xD porque se me borraban palabras y pos gg xd , Hace poco me compraron una hermosura de tablet y pos uwu me pude descargar la app de y waaao todo es mas facil XD , de casualidad lei unos ultimos reviews de Agobio y pos wao uwu de verdad querian la continuacion, no las abandonare:d continuare esta historia lo mas que pueda me siento inspirada gracias a ustedes:D Nos leemos! Baaai


	5. Chapter 5

**Agobio**

De más está decir que Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto v: y que solo me pertenece la historia **Advertencia: Este fic tiene lemon**

Capitulo 5

 _"Realidad"_

Se oyó un golpe al cerrar la puerta que había azotado el menor de los Uchiha. Itachi miro con furia a su hermano antes de irse y le llegaba de mil formas la inmadurez que este tenia, bajo consternado la mirada hacia la joven Hyūga, notó cómo ella había empalidecido y además tenía la mirada al vacío.

–Hinata-chan... estás bien?– la pregunta era estúpida, obviamente que no lo estaba pero no sabía cómo preguntarle qué había pasado.–¿Hina-chan?...–

No supo que más decir así que sólo atinó a acercarse y abrazarla, él la veía como a una pequeña hermana indefensa y no quería verla lastimada de esa manera, fuese lo que fuese que Sasuke le haya dicho no tenía importancia porque él se encargaría de protegerla o por lo menos ayudarla a salir de todo eso que había tenido que pasar.

Itachi-san...– Dijo la ojiperla separándose lentamente del Uchiha mayor.– Quiero empezar de nuevo.

Se pararon y se sentaron en el sofá para hablar más cómodamente, Hinata aún estaba pálida por la sopresa pero estaba mejor, quería dejar el pasado... tenia miedo y ese miedo era el que le dejaba en claro que quería dejar de sentirse así y cortar conexión.

–G-gracias por la oportunidad que me quiere dar...pero creo que me sentiré mal conmigo misma si sigo dependiendo de alguien, quiero hacer una vida nueva .Todo esto ha pasado tan rápido y se que es estúpido darme cuenta de las cosas cuando ya ha pasado tanto tiempo..– La Hyūga de hecho no sabía bien cómo es que de estar atónita y asustada podía sacar fuerzas para decidir todo tan rápido.

–Hinata, estas segura? donde te quedarás? Te puedes quedar ahi hasta que encuentres algún lugar fijo no hay molestia alguna...en cuanto a Sasuke, puedes estar casi segura que no te molestará–

–No...No puedo seguir abusando de su hospitalidad– respondió la joven jugando con sus dedos– Yo me divorciare de Sasuke...y si es necesario pondré una orden de restricción– No quería volver a ser tan débil, debía aclarar más cosas en su vida ella se había casado a los 21 y ya tenía 24, cuando era una niña siempre se miraba para esa edad como una profesional con alguna pareja estable o algo asi. No casada y ama de casa.

A Itachi le sorprendía su actitud ya que no la había visto tan decidida nunca y eso lo alegraba– Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres realmente estaré gustoso de ayudarte en lo que te preocupe.

Sasuke subió a tope el volumen de la radio del auto, ya sabía dónde estaba esa mujer pero era tedioso lidiar con Itachi .Se estaba aburriendo, es verdad su orgullo había sido herido pero ya la había espantado lo suficiente, además bastaba con informar a su padre de la situación para que ella vuelva al lugar donde pertenece .No aguantará tanto tiempo bajo el ala de su hermano. Joder se había estresado demasiado por culpa de esa estúpida y necesitaba quitarse eso de encima, sacó su celular e hizo un par de llamadas que fueron contestadas de inmediato.

– _Sasuke? oh por Dios! que pasa corazón quieres que nos veamos?–_ Soltó una voz algo chillante.

–Por qué otra cosa te llamaria?, en media hora en el lugar de siempre.– acto seguido, colgó

Se había casado con la condición de no tener que pisar las oficinas que tanto lo jodian y recibir su paga como si lo hiciese además del dinero que su madre le daba por ser un heredero Uchiha, a ellos les daba igual su matrimonio o bueno al menos a Fugaku .Su madre preguntaba de vez en cuando ridiculeces insinuando querer un nieto por eso evitaba verla o encontrarsela.

–Hmp tal vez se lo debí haber dado– Susurro con una sonrisa ladina. Continuo manejando hasta llegar a su destino.

No sabía que hacer a pesar de haberle dicho todo eso a Itachi tan decidida...ya era tarde para echarse atrás, ya estaba en el taxi rumbo a "casa de una amiga" o eso le había dicho a Itachi ,cosa que no era verdad. Quería ir a su casa o bueno la casa en la que vivió 3 años... y sacar sus cosas para poder irse a algún hotel mientras buscaba donde quedarse , pero no sabía si Sasuke estaría ahí...así que tenía miedo.

Le pagó al taxi y bajo dirigiéndose a la entrada, ahí estaba el portero así que pudo entrar sin problemas, le preguntó si Sasuke había vuelto y oyó un magnífico "No" como respuesta. Se apresuró para sacar todas sus cosas y llamar otro taxi para llevarla a algún hotel mientras tanto. Se cambió la ropa que le había prestado Ayumi y se puso sus típicas ropas , metió todo lo necesario a una maleta grande y sus cosas personales en una bolsa de mano. Entre sus cosas saco una tarjeta que tenía el dinero suficiente que había ahorrado antes de casarse con Sasuke, siempre lo tenía bien guardado por si ocurría alguna emergencia, se podría decir que como ex heredera Hyūga tenía una gran cuenta a su nombre, cuando la compañía de su padre quebró estaba apunto de darle ese dinero pero antes de hacerlo se enteró de los planes que tenía el para salir de eso y bueno...se retractó.

Tomó todas sus cosas y salió dejando todo atrás en el pasado decidida a empezar un mejor futuro.

Llegando al hotel se sentó en la amplia cama y saco su celular y se encontró con varias llamadas perdidas de Sakura, había olvidado por completo el hecho de haberla dejado plantada y la llamó sin dudarlo.

– _Hinata! al fin pensé que te había pasado algo malo_ – Dijo casi gritando la amiga.

–Lo-lo siento Sakura, esque pasaron muchas cosas...enserio perdóname. aún podemos reunirnos y tienes tiempo..– Respondió la ojiperla segura que escucharia un no como respuesta.

 _–Pff claro que sí Hina, no te disculpes, las cosas pasan! nos vemos hoy a las 7pm te parece? –_ Claro que sí!–

 _–Bueno Hinata nos vemos, ahora debo atender a mi paciente .. **Señorita Sakura está en horas de trabajo.**..Ehh hai hai gomen Shizune San, Bye Hina!-_

La joven con una sonrisa se metió a bañar porque estaba ya muy cansada de tanto ajetreo del día , sólo quería darse un baño y descansar hasta que sea hora de verse con su amiga.

–Sasuke porque estás tan serio, se supone que deberías estar relajado– la rubia no entendía por qué estaba tan frío si ella estaba tratando de relajsrlo con su mano.

–Hmp–Solto el azabache

–Tal vez cambies de expresión con esto hmm- – La joven agarró el miembro del Uchiha ,lo empezó a lamer y posteriormente a chuparla completamente moviéndose ágilmente mientras masajeaba la parte que no alcanzaba a cubrir con su boca.

Él agarró la cabeza de la rubia y empezó a moverla más rápido haciendo que todo si miembro llegase a entrar dentro de su boca y gruñendo a la vez, no podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior con la Hyūga la suavidad de sus labios, de su piel, de sus enormes y bien formados pechos intensificando el movimiento de su pelvis y sus manos para sentir más placer imaginado todo eso de nuevo, sin darse cuenta ya se había corrido dentro de la boca de la Yamanaka.

–Cof cof- Sasuke! pudiste avisarme antes , fuiste muy rudo pensé que me ahogaria—

Sin escuchar sus quejas la empujo contra el sofá en el que el estaba sentado y la puso en cuatro quedando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mueble y la otra en el piso. Se posicionó y la embistió así sin más escuchando un gemido agudo por parte de ellla, moviéndose rápido para sentir más seguido se sonoros gemidos y volviendo a imaginar aquella escena, los pechos de la Hyūga bajo su control.. y una vez más sin darse cuenta se había corrido dentro de la joven. Se paró y abrocho su pantalón para irse.

–Eh..ya te vas?— pregunto aún cansada la chica

—No me llames, si necesito algo yo lo hare

Ella sabía muy bien eso, esas eran las reglas para poder acostarse con el tan cotizado Uchiha. No llamarlo, no buscarlo y no besarlo.

Joder maldita Hyūga no había podido concentrarse bien y en vez de liberarse de siente mas reprimido. Igual no faltaba mucho para esperar tenerla de vuelta.

_

Hinata se despertó y se cambió para ir a ver a su amiga, tenía tanto de que hablar con ella, quería ponerse al tanto de todo lo que había pasado y ver si ella le podía recomendar algún piso para quedarse.

Ya en el sitio de encuentro Hinata se sentó y espero a que su amiga llegase.

—¿Hinata? — escucho a lo lejos a una joven de Bata blanca

—¡Sakura!— Ambas corrieron ,cual escena de película , a abrazarse

—Oh por Dios ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verte— Dijo separándose lentamente mirando a Hinata de arriba a abajo —Hehe y veo que crecieron más—

—¿E-eh?— Soltó la joven ruborizandose porque había entendido a que se refería siguiéndole la mirada.

—Sentemonos—

Empezaron hablando de Sakura de todo lo que le había pasado y Hinata le terminó contando todo lo que le había pasado desde que empezó su matrimonio a el cómo había llegado a quedarse en un hotel buscando piso mientras tanto.

—Jamas pensé que ese imbécil podía ser tan hijo de puta, es decir yo sabía que ese matrimonio arreglado con un extraño era estúpido y te dije que huyeras...—

—Bueno...más vale tarde que nunca ¿verdad?— Dijo sorbiendo su café

—Es verdad, me dan ganas de buscarlo y partirle la cara de mujeriego hijodeputa..— Estaba tan furiosa con la situación de su amiga, con razón había perdido rastro de ella...pensó que la había olvidado pero todo había sido culpa de ese imbecil...

—Ya pasó todo lo malo..ahora sólo debo encontrar piso para empezar de nuevo—

—¡Te puedes quedar conmigo!— Soltó la pelirrosa.—Osea bueno al lado mio, esque mi vecina se mudó y esta alquilando su departamento o bueno la. casera lo está alquilando—

La noticia no la podía hacer más feliz, ya tenía donde quedarse y además no estaría sola era perfecto.—¿En serio Sakura-chan? waaa que felicidad!, ¿puedo ir mañana mismo?

—Cuando gustes, ten te dejo la dirección si en caso yo no esté porque últimamente esty en el hospital mucho tiempo— Le dió la dirección en un papel y se fijó la hora —rayos ya es tarde, gomen Hina Chan debo volver , tengo guardia hoy...aish que frustrante con lo bien que estábamos hablando—

—No te preocupes Sakura entiendo, te llamo mañana .— se despidió la Hyūga con una sonrisa puesto que le había hecho muy bien el ver a su amiga.

 **N/A.** Holaaa ya había pasado demasiado tiempo enserio lo siento :( esque me frustre súper feo porque en la escuela escribi como 4 capítulos XD largos en un cuaderno para de ahí sólo pasarlo y no estresarme pensando mientras escribo pero el puto cuaderno se me perdió xD y me jodia porque no me acordaba de nada ;-; osea si pero partes chiquitas y bueno pensé en dejarlo xD y hacer otra historia porque ya me había mareado pero no lo haré v': uwu, les prometo el próximo cap en poco tiempo porque XD ya estoy de vacaciones waju v': bai bai~ y gracias por los reviews uwu las amo *


	6. Chapter 6

De más esta decir que Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto y que solo la historia es mía v:

 **Agobio**

-6-

 _Reinicio_

Los primeros rayos de sol se hacían presentes mientras que la peliazul aturdida por estos revoloteaba en la cama. La alarma del celular empezó a sonar continuamente y a su vez la joven se disponía a levantarse de mala gana.

Hoy era el día donde todo podía empezar una vez más, ya había cerrado el trato del apartamento con la casera de Sakura y hoy esta le daría las llaves.

Ya llevaba en ese hotel casi 3 semanas y aunque seguía casada con Sasuke este ya no se había aparecido otra vez.

En ese momento el teléfono de servicio sonó y la ojiperla contestó — ** _Buenos días_ _señorita Hyuga, queríamos saber si hoy también reservará el desayuno americano_** —

 _Eh... muchas gracias, pero hoy no desayunare en el hotel, que tenga un bonito dia_ — Respondio una Hinata aún adormitada.

— ** _Igualmente señorita,_ _hotel Starship le desea muy buen día—_**

Hinata hoy no tenía tiempo ni de desayunar, debía terminar de guardar sus cosas en la maleta para poder llevarlas al departamento. Todo lo que estaba pasando era tan rápido, ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente se sentía indescriptiblemente bien, libre y feliz por primera vez en tantos años. Salió, aún en pijamas, a la terraza de su habitación a contemplar esa mañana. Cómo es que todas las cosas de ser gris a sus ojos pasaron a estar llenos de color.

Paso así un rato hasta que se percató del tiempo que había pasado y se puso a arreglar todo para posteriormente cambiarse e irse.

.

.

.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos todo se encontraba borroso, no tenía idea de cuánto había bebido la noche anterior pero de algo estaba seguro, lo estaba lamentando.

Al moverse en la cama sintió dos cuerpos en ambos lados, se sentó y luego de frotarse los ojos se dio cuenta que una vez más estaba rodeado de putas, el olor a alcohol y cigarro envolvían la habitación dejándola con un olor náuseabundo al que el ya se había acostumbrado con el tiempo. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la desquiciada de aquella mujer se había ido, le daba igual aunque aun no le mencionaba nada a su padre, dudaba mucho que pasara algo. Aun separados, seguían casados y eso le seguía dando poder a Fugaku sobre los HyuugaTodo le daba igual en ese momento, esa perra se podía ir al demonio.

—Saaaasukee, por que te despiertas tan tempraano—Dijo una joven de cabellos rojos mientras bostezaba. Amaba estar en casa de Sasuke ahora sin que la rara de su esposa este cerca.

—Ara, Karin después de todo eras tu hahaha, no tenia idea de quien era la otra con la que estaba Sasuke—Dijo una rubia mientras sentándose en la cama se disponía a acercarse a Sasuke.

—Hmp, larguense las dos —Respondió una voz ronca, callandolas en el acto.

El Uchiha se paró, se colocó los boxers y salió de aquella habitación sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

.

Hinata, con todas sus cosas, llamó al elevador para poder subir a la planta 6 donde yacía su nuevo hogar.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella con dificultad entró en este, no quiso llamar a Sakura por ayuda ya que sentía que ella ya había hecho suficiente por ella. Sacó la llave se su bolsillo y... voilá, todo lucia super acogedor, el lugar ya venía amueblado, cosa que le caía como anillo en el dedo ya que no tendría que preocuparse por comprar cada cosa.

La sala era espaciosa , con un lindo sofá blanco con detalles en madera oscura, una mesita de centro de vidrio y unos ventanales inmensos con una muy hermosa vista hacia la ciudad. Luego de cerrar la puerta se lanzó en aquel sofá blanco que emanaba un olor a lavanda embriagador.

—Supongo que así se siente estar en casa– se dijo a sí misma la ojiperla mientras abrazaba uno de los almohadones de dicho mueble.

Minutos más tarde sono el timbre del lugar, la Hyuga se acerco a la puerta y la sobresaltó la voz alta y aguda de Sakura.

—Hinaataaa abreemee— Repetía la joven impaciente sin dejar de tocar la puerta incesantemente. Hasta que por fin Hinata abrió y la ojijade se le abalanzó.

—Hinaataaa~ por qué no me pediste que te ayudara con tus cosas, yo como tonta viendo el celular esperando que me llamarás para que te ayude a subir tus cosas— Se quejaba Sakura haciendo puchero.

—G-gomen Sakura, no-no quise causar inconvenientes, tu me has ayudado bastante ya— Respondió la Hyuga mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Gesto que hacía siempre que se sentía avergonzada o nerviosa.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas Hina-chan! para eso son las amigas, no vuelvas siquiera a mencionarlo. —Seguido a esto la Haruno se acerco para darle un abrazo a su amiga.

—A-arigatou Sakura, enserio no sé que habría hecho sin tu ayuda, tal vez seguiría viviendo en esa cas-- —De tan solo pensar en eso a la joven se le aguaron los ojos y dos lágrimas recorrieron sus rosadas mejillas, inmediatamente pudo sentir cómo su amiga tratando de secar sus lágrimas intentaba calmarla abrazandola.

–Moo Hina-chan, ya es hora de olvidar a ese bastardo. Esta es tu vida ahora, solo queda firmar unos papeles y el nombre Sasuke Uchiha jamás volverá a aparecer otra vez.—Dijo Sakura mientras poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amiga la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa tratando de reconfortarla.

—En serio estoy muy agradecida de tenerte como amiga Sakura, muchas gracias—Respondió la ojiperla mientras terminaba de secar sus lágrimas.

Al día siguiente con un periódico en mano, Hinata empezó a encerrar con un círculo posibles trabajos, ya que no podía continuar viviendo de sus ahorros para toda la vida. Hinata, forzada por su padre para seguir el linaje de la empresa estudió Administración de finanzas en la universidad de Tokyo pese a que su verdadera pasión era el arte y la música. Sabía que su padre jamás la dejaría entrar a un conservatorio y aceptando su responsabilidad como heredera mayor, culminó sus estudios universitarios. Aunque ya hacia casi 3 años que no ejercía tenía la esperanza que por lo menos encontrara trabajo en alguna pequeña empresa. Así que siguió buscando. Luego de pasar las hojas se dio cuenta de un articulo que la sorprendió " ** _se busca administradora, con o sin experiencia, 8hrs diarias, buen salario...INOZUKA INC._** " Hinata no podía creer lo que leía, era perfecto, como si la suerte estuviese de su lado! La fecha de presentación era dentro de una semana y si mal no recordaba INOZUKA Inc era una empresa aliada a la de su padre, en más de una ocasión ella había asistido a reuniones como parte de su entrenamiento laboral. Ellos sabían muy bien quien era, no es que este muy orgullosa de su apellido, si al menos podría usarlo una vez en su vida como ventaja, estaba feliz.

 _1 semana después..._

Hinata tenía todo preparado y listo: su cv, aunque pobre pero con referencias antiguas, sus fotos, su discurso. Y el traje formal, que aunque ella hubiese preferido usar un pantalón de vestir y blusa, Sakura insistió en que un traje completo de falda ceñida se vería más elegante y formal.

La cola para la presentación personal era algo larga, y no era de esperarse para ella puesto que esa empresa había crecido lo suficiente como para rivalizar con los Uchihas. Muchas jóvenes como ella con aspiraciones a una mejor vida. Le toco el turno a ella y se dispuso a entrar, dio su discurso, respondió preguntas, intento no ponerse nerviosa y responder claramente. Hasta que hubo un momento en el que las personas al mando empezaron a susurrar entre ellos mientras la miraban de forma lujuriosa. Se empezó a sentir incomoda, pero trato de aguantar hasta el final. Terminó y se retiro de la forma más educada posible. Estaba muy segura de lo que había hecho y algo confiada, aunque pasaron años de inactividad ella siempre tuvo buena memoria y pudo recordar un montón de cosas.

Al salir por el pasillo escucho su nombre salir de la boca de uno de los empleados y se detuvo a escuchar un momento, a lo mejor estaban opinando de su presentación.

— _Ya viste quien vino a las presentaciones de trabajo?, La mujer del menor de los Uchihas. —_ Dijo un hombre de cabello marron

 _—Claro que si, oí los rumores, serán ciertos? Es una pena que no podamos disfrutar de ese cuerpazo, si tan solo la contrataran tchk—respondió su compañero._

 _—Sean ciertos o no, me da pena que no la vayan a contratar en ninguna empresa, de eso se aseguraron los Uchiha, dicen que es una golfa adicta al sexo y que por eso Sasuke Uchiha la dejo, por puta—_

 _—Jajajaja que triste que nos perdamos de ese culo—_

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo se veía muy bueno para ser verdad... Los Uchiha la habían difamado? No... Sasuke era el que se había asegurado de que no pueda trabajar en nada...

Qué sería de su vida ahora si sus años universitarios no servían de nada, quería llorar y gritar de impotencia, solo había sido un espectáculo para ellos. Se dispuso a irse lo más rápido posible.

Deambulando por las calles, siente miradas sobre ella, mira alrededor y los hombres se le quedan viendo como aquellos cerdos en esa oficina. Se miro a si misma y sintió vergüenza de su cuerpo. Mientras caminaba buscando su billetera para tomar un taxi y largarse de una vez por todas siente que una mano la jala.

—Ulala madmoasselle podria darme la dicha de saber cual es su nombre? — Dijo un hombre de piel pálida y cabello negro como la noche vestido extravagantemente mientras tomaba la mano de la Hyuga haciendo una especie de venia .

—E-ehh?, Hi-hinata —respondió sin tiempo de pensar, puesto que esa situación era muy incomoda para ella.

—Mucho gusto conocerte, bella princesa. Mi nombre es Sai. Paseando por estas calles de tokyo jamás imagine que me encontraria semejante Diosa griega querida. No me malentiendas, no quiero follarte yo solo quiero pulirte y que le enseñes al mundo tu perrrrfección— Dijo aquel hombre misterioso dejando a la joven estupefacta con aquellas aún más raras palabras.

—N-no entiendo a que se refiere, no tengo mucho tiempo, d-debo ir a un lugar rápido—respondió la Hyuga mintiendo puesto que se sentía aún más incomoda, solo quería irse y ahora alejarse de esta persona poco convencional.

—Oh no darling, no me hagas esto!—exclamó haciendo un gesto poniendo su mano en la frente y cerrando los ojos.—Yo conozco esa mirada mi reina, son ojos de tristeza, melancolía, yo puedo hacerte sentir mejor, ten. Llámanos pronto y veras como de la noche a la mañana serás toda una S T A R ~ Bye Bye Afrodita—Dijo dándole una tarjeta de contacto sin más y desapareció en la multitud.

Hinata estaba tardando en procesar aquello que había pasado... Leyó la tarjeta de presentación " ** _Bijou agencia de modelaje profesional"_** Hinata se quedó en shock, era la primera vez que le pasaba esto pero todo era muy raro y sospechoso... No entendía nada.

Al llegar a casa se topo en la entrada con Sandra quien le dijo que pase a su casa para cenar, y de paso conversar de su entrevista laboral.

—No bromees, ¿es enserio? Luego de todo lo que te hizo ¿ahora te bloquea la salida laboral? Que imbécil, desgraciado, hijo de puta—La Haruno no podía creer tanta crueldad, se sentía muy molesta.

—Bueno... la verdad es que no sé que hacer ahora, tal vez intente con trabajos a medio tiempo.. El ingreso será mucho menor pero es mejor que nada. —respondía la Hyuga decaída.

—Hina-chan, ya veras que todo irá mejorando con el tiempo—Dijo Sakura tratando de reconfortar a su amiga, mientras notaba una especie de tarjeta saliendo del bolsillo del traje de su amiga—Qué es eeesto~—dijo curiosa la pelirosa mientras sacaba la tarjeta de presentación.

Sakura se quedó tiesa, miró a Hinata y volvió a mirar la tarjeta..—Hinata, quién te dio esto? —pregunto interesada la joven.

—Ehm un joven en la calle vestido de la forma más extravagante que podrías imaginar —respondio sin darle mucha importancia.

—Hinata... Tu sabes lo que Bijou es verdad?— Preguntó la ojijade.

—Ehm, ahí dice agencia de modelaje pero ya sabes como son las personas que dan ese tipo de tarjetas, seguro es una farsa—Respondió una vez más a lo que parecía un interrogatorio por la seriedad de su amiga.

—Hinata, Bijou es más que una simple empresa de modelaje, es una de las compañías más importantes en el rubro, miles de jóvenes vas a sus audiciones y solo un 1% pasa y finalmente solo pasa una o dos. Ese joven extravagante del que hablas debe ser Sai, el juez más crítico de todos, dicen que las modelos entrenadas por el terminan yendo a las pasarelas de Milán, Nueva York o Londres, oh por dios Hinata esta tarjeta de presentación es el equivalente a un lingote de oro—Aclaró seriamente a Hinata, ella sabía todo eso porque de joven su sueño era ser modelo, investigo muchas cosas y en especial sobre Bijou.

—W-Wao... No se que decir, pero de todas maneras n-no creo que el modelaje sea lo mio...—Después de todo eso era para mujeres hermosas, y ella no se consideraba linda ni nada..

—Me estas jodiendo Hinata? Esa es una oportunidad que aparece una vez cada milenio, que uno de los agentes te elija personalmente es el sueño de muchas jóvenes, deja de ser tan modesta y acepta tu belleza por favor. Necesitas hacer esto, no tienes por qué trabajar a tiempo parcial en ningún restaurante familiar ni nada, con esto te aseguro que ni Sasuke ni nadie volvera a verte hacia abajo —Pronunció su amiga muy convincente.

S-sakura... Lo pensaré y te aviso si me decido por llamar... No es que no aprecie esto luego de todo lo que me has dicho, es solo que.. — _No quiero ser cosificada una vez más.._ Terminó la oración para sí puesto que ese era el sueño de su amiga después de todo, no podía simplemente decirle que pensaba que el modelaje en su mayoría cosifica a las mujeres y hombres... Debía investigar más para estar segura de querer dar ese paso.

Aquella noche Hinata se puso a buscar artículos relacionados al modelaje, esa noche ella descubrió que el modelaje era algo más que simplemente personas posando para cámaras...Era un arte.

 **N/A**

Rayos XD tarde milenios es actualizar, sry no daré excusas no nada, merezco latigazos y miradas de desprecio(?), una vez más Onnanohito renació, me siento inspirada no se cuando actualice otra vez pero esa inspiración seguro me hace acelerar las cosas, besitos y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, jamás pensé que tendría alguno :'v Jajaja aunque muchos son sobre la actualización, lo siento por hacerlos esperar así :(

Onnanohito fuera.


	7. Chapter 7

De más esta decir que Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto y que solo la historia es mía v:

 **Agobio**

-7-

 _Afrodita_

Estaba rodeada de revistas de modelos, Sakura se las había traído esa misma tarde para que vea cada mensaje que cada modelo se encargaba de representar en cada foto. Aunque la Hyuga no estaba 100% con vencida de todo eso, le quería dar una oportunidad... Sólo para probar suerte pero estaba segura de que si la hacían modelar en poca ropa se iría corriendo.

La Hyuga sacó la tarjeta que le habían dado y se dispuso a llamar.

 _— **Buenas Noches, Bijou aquí a su servicio** —_Contestó una voz femenina.

—Eh Hai, B-buenas noches e-erm—Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué decir... Debía decir que un hombre extravagante le había dado esa tarjeta? Nono sonaba muy raro... Demonios el nerviosismo la carcomia.

— ** _¿Señorita?, en qué podemos ayudarla?_** —Preguntó aquella voz.

—Hai, etto me dijeron que llame a este número... Una persona llamada Sai, m-me llamo Hinata—Respondió luego de pensarlo mucho aun algo nerviosa.

— ** _Oh... Espere es usted la señorita Afrodita?_** —Preguntó una vez más la femenina voz

—Eh...si—Es verdad que aquel hombre la había llamado así una vez, pero no pensó que así es como la recordaría.

— ** _El joven Sai estaría más que feliz de recibirla mañana en nuestras oficinas_** , **_por favor, solo díga que es afrodita y la dejaran pasar hasta la oficina_** —

—M-muchas gracias— Aun no entendía eso de Afrodita, ¿es que acaso así llamaba a las personas que encontraban por las calles?

— ** _Estamos para servirle_** —

Finalizó la llamada. Hinata no tenía idea de cómo se modelada, no se supone que las modelos midan más de 1.80? Ella apenas llegaba al 1.75...Se miró al espejo y se puso a analizar todo su cuerpo, no le gustaban sus pechos tan grandes siempre odió cómo las personas se le quedaban viendo por estas, ella no era de las personas que hacían ejercicio, pero aun así siempre cuidaba sus hábitos alimenticios. Solía sentir que debía cuidarse para que... Bueno aquel hombre la mirara y no decepcionara a su linaje.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que se había asentado en aquel acogedor departamento y ya había ido adquiriendo su esencia, sentía que no debía desperdiciar su dinero pero Sakura siempre le decía que igual debía darse alguno que otro gusto. Se compró un vestido rosa, bastante simple pero a su vez lucia elegante. Decidió que se pondría eso para ir al día siguiente a ver qué pasaba. Pero entonces la invadieron una vez más sus recurrentes miedos aún con el tiempo transcurrido entre lo que había pasado con Sasuke y ahora, se sentía indefensa. Sabía que debía divorciarse pero...no sería tan sencillo. Debía hablar con su padre y estaba segura que este jamás se lo permitiría, no solo por el hecho de que esto le quitaría el vínculo con los Uchiha, sino porque sería una vergüenza para el linaje Hyuga. Nadie en su familia se había divorciado, estos eran muy tradicionalistas y creían fielmente que la mujer estaba solo para servir al marido independientemente de lo que pase entre estos dos. Sin importar que estas sufran incesantemente. Es por eso también que su hermana menor decidió escapar de toda esa locura yéndose al extranjero a estudiar. De no ser porque su familia entró en crisis financiera ella estaría casada con su primo Neji, puesto que también una de sus creencias era la pureza de linaje.

Pero pese a que la compañía pasó una grave crisis pudieron recuperarse poco a poco, no gracias a su matrimonio como piensa su padre ciegamente sino gracias al eficiente trabajo de su primo. Así que sus pensamientos se contradecian, el hecho de divorciarse no significaba la crisis financiera, pero sí el deshonor para los Hyuga.

La ojiperla aturdida solo se tiro hacia atrás en su cama, sin querer pensar más sobre eso. Cerró los ojos y cayó presa de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura la ayudó a cambiarse y maquillarse. Al mirarse al espejo la joven no se podía reconocer. Y su amiga al ver el resultado final quedó estupefacta —Hinata, dios... vaya si fuera hombre ahora mismo te pediría matrimonio, te ves tan ardiente—terminó por decir la pelirosa.

—Sa-sakura...b-baka— terminó por decir ruborizada

Lista y sobre los plateados tacones de plataforma que su amiga le había prestado se dirigió al elevador para poder salir. Sentía una vez más las miradas de las personas, no le gustaba nada. A tan solo unos pasos de la puerta de aquel edificio elegante sintió como una mano la jalaba por atrás.

—Bonjour madame— saludo aquel hombre vestido de pantalónes brillantes, un abrigo de piel y lentes oscuros.

—S-sai-san—Pudo decir la joven sorprendida.

—Veo que si decidiste venir, mi querida Afrodita. Pasa, ven conmigo—Dijo llevando a la peliazul dentro de aquel edificio.

Todos se hacían a un lado con cada paso que aquel extravagante hombre daba, y seguido a eso hacian una venia de 90 grados acompañado de un fuerte: _"Buenos días señor"._ Hinata iba detrás de este apenada por toda esa atención. El joven sacó una tarjeta color dorado y la paso por un escaner que abrió las puertas de un elevador del mismo color.

—Por aquí darling~—Dijo mientras entraba en este.

La Hyuga lo siguió y sin que este aprete algún botón de piso el elevador los llevó rápidamente a un 14 piso.

—Amazing! Verdad?, el reconoce a donde voy, es una especie de tecnología de último modelo que me lleva al piso que quiera con tan solo escanear mi retina a la distancia.—Dijo en respuesta al asombro de la joven.

—Wao que sorprendente— dijo bajito la Hyuga mientras miraba el alrededor de esta interesante nueva tecnología.

—Llegamos Bombón, come on! Follow me! (vamos sigueme) —Exclamó Sai mientras salía delante de ella dando pequeños saltos.

Llegaron a una habitación inmensa rodeada de toda clase de premios y adornos rosados y brillantes, el pelinegro se sentó en un escritorio dorado y adornado con lentejuelas.

—Sit down please~(siéntate por favor) —dijo mientras señalaba el asiento verde afelpado delante suyo.

—Hai— respondió sentándose en aquella estrafalaria silla.

El joven se sacó los lentes oscuros y los puso a un lado— Querida, si estás acá es porque ya tomaste tu decisión, supongo que sabes quienes somos y por supuesto, nosotros sabemos quién eres tú.—Dijo lo último seriamente.

—¿Saben quién soy?—preguntó atónita la Hyuga.

—Oh mi amor, esos ojos que tienes son únicos en su especie, solo los Hyuga lo portan. Buscarte fue más fácil de lo pensamos, la hija del gran inversionista Hiashi Hyuga—Dijo queriendo soltar una risita por la ingenuidad de la joven.

—Y-yo... —Hinata ya no estaba segura de seguir con todo eso, si ya sabían quien era entonces¿acaso querían usar su nombre para ganar dinero a costas de su apellido?

—Lo que sí me sorprendió fue descubrir que te casaste con el menor hijo de los Uchihas, ese temita me dio curiosidad así que quise saber todo— dijo jugando con su bolígrafo de forma peculiar.

Hinata se sentía avergonzada... Ahora que sabía eso supongo que todo había sido en vano, aunque tampoco es que siguiera con las mismas ganas de hace un rato.

—Verás, mi influencia me permite tener ojos y oídos por todas partes.. Y pues uno de mis oídos me dijeron una estupidez como que el Uchiha te boto de su casa por golfa JAJAJAJA— Soltó a carcajadas el joven.

—Yo creería en esa mierda si tan solo no supiera que ese Uchiha es un gigolo de primera, y por supuesto descuida que mande a disipar esos rumores. No quiero que mi futura estrella tenga manchada la reputación solo por que un nene engreído no obtuvo lo que quería— Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo.. Yo no sé qué decir...usted quiere usar mi apellido para lucrar?—Preguntó queriendose sacar esa espinita de sí.

—¿Lucraaar? Jajajajajaja oh darling, ¿que no ves que yo ya tengo suficiente dinero?, solo quiero que seas mi estrella, Tienes un potencial excepcional y me molesta que no se lo muestres al mundo—Respondió conteniendo reírse, aquella joven era tan adorable e ingenua.

—Entonces...¿ Esto es real?— De verdad iban a contratarla a pesar de todas esas cosas?

—Cariño, Claroo que es reaaal, si has investigado lo suficiente de mi, sabrás que yo jamás hago este tipo de cosas. U ARE MY AFRODITE (eres mi afrodita) —Dijo levantándose de su asiento para pararse en el escritorio alzando los brazos.

Pese a que Hinata sabía que aquel trabajo era incierto, era un nuevo mundo...en el que no estaba segura de sumergirse. Necesitaba el dinero si quería contratar un buen abogado para su divorcio y además tenía rentas que pagar, comida... Y todo eso conllevaba necesitar suma considerable, por lo menos hasta que logre obtener el divorcio...necesitaba este empleo.

Luego de de conversar a fondo acerca de los términos y condiciones del contrato a firmar de 18 meses, contrato que según le dijo el joven era exclusivo para ella como un método de prueba. _"Si te gusta te quedas, sino te puedes ir sin renovar al contrato oficial de 5 años"._ 18 meses le parecía un tiempo considerable. Los primero 6 meses le iban a enseñar todo lo "básico". Modelando para artículos si lograba destacar, y los últimos 12 meses ya estaría posando para revistas y modelando en alguna pasarela de moda japonesa. Todo parecía bastante irreal. Hace unos meses se encontraba en una casa con futuro incierto y ahora estaba a punto de firmar un contrato de modelaje con una de las compañías más importantes en el rubro.

La ojiperla tomó el bolígrafo con la mano temblando y finalmente firmó aquel papeleo. Se aseguró de haber leido cada página de aquel contrato y preguntado sus dudas.

—Welcoome to my world deary~(bienvenida a mi mundo querida) —Dijo en melodía el pelinegro estrafalario.

—Por favor cuide de mi— Dijo Hinata haciendo una venia en señal de respeto.

—Oh mi Afrodita, puedes estar más que segura de eso—Respondió sonriendo el joven.

.

.

.

.

El Uchiha se encontraba una vez más en lo que se había vuelto su cotidianidad. Despertar, al lado de alguna mujer desnuda

Cubiertos por un intenso olor a cigarro y alcohol. Levantarse, colocarse los bóxers, salir de la habitación, darse una ducha para remover aquel pestilente aroma.

—Sasuke— dijo una voz femenina dentro del cuarto de baño adentrándose en la ducha de éste.

El Uchiha la tomó de la cintura,la empujó contra la baldosa de la pared de aquella ducha y estrujando el trasero de la muchacha con las manos, se posicionó entre sus piernas y empezó a embestirla rápidamente hasta acabar mientras toda la habitación se llenaba de gemidos.

La joven insatisfecha por la poca duración de aquel acto, se acercó hacia el moreno bajando su rostro hasta el miembro de éste para disponerse a lamerlo. Pero fue detenida antes que hiciese algo.

Sasuke ya estaba harto de todo eso, estaba harto de aquellas mujeres que tan solo venían cual perras en celo

—Temari, largate de mi casa—Dijo frio y seco el azabache.

—P-pero Sasuke anoche la pasamos tan bien—pronuncio la Aburame sorprendida por la actitud del joven.

—Largate, o quieres que te eche así desnuda? —No soportaría una noche más de aquellas estúpidas mujeres —Y dile al resto de tus amigas que no las quiero ver por un largo tiempo, estoy harto de ustedes—Terminó por decir el Pelinegro.

La rubia se retiro de ahí, tal cual como el dijo. Decía siempre que ya no las quería ver pero sin embargo, esa misma noche las volvía a llamar para pasarse la noche acabando sobre ellas. Si aquel hombre no fuese tan atractivo, ella sería la primera en mandarlo al diablo. Pero aquel rostro perfilado, de piel tan pálida como la de una mujer, de finos labios, y oh dios, aquel cuerpo que parecía tallado a mano. Ese hombre era un adonis. Que tan solo su mirada bastaba para provocar que las bragas de muchas se mojen instantáneamente.

Desde que la Hyuga se fue, él ya no pudo volver a realizar las cosas con normalidad. No entendía el por qué, su ego había sido herido pero estaba seguro que ahora esa mujer debía estar vagando por las calles mendigando por comida. Eso era lo único que lo hacía sentir bien, el pensar en el suplicio de la ojiperla. Terminó la ducha y se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa, camisa blanca sin abotonar al final y un par de Jeans negros. Ese día debía ir a la oficina para hacer papeleo de rutina, puesto que luego de la huida de la Hyuga su hermano partió en un viaje de negocios a Dubai lo que hacía que él tuviese más trabajo que hacer.

Al llegar al edificio pudo divisar a Fugaku hablando con uno de los trabajadores, el rostro de Fugaku iba cambiando de expresión según continuaba su charla. Sasuke se quedó parado observando, esperando a que acabe para preguntar qué problema había surgido. Fugaku al terminar su conversación intempestivamente se dirigió hacia su oficina con un semblante bastante molesto. En el silencio de las oficinas se escucho el teléfono del menor Uchiha sonar. Enseguida Fugaku dio vuelta viendo al pelinegro con una mirada de rechazo.

—Sasuke, entra a mi oficina — Pronunció Fugaku entrando a esta misma.

Sasuke se acercó y cerró la puerta, esperando que le diga cuál era el problema que según lo visto, se había enterado esa misma mañana.

—¿Cómo es posible que hayas fracasado en lo único que tenías que hacer ?!—Grito el Uchiha mayor, perdiendo los estribos.

—¿Es qué acaso no puedes hacer nada bien en tu puta vida?, Sólo tenías que casarte y ya —continuó Fugaku furioso.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres anciano? —Preguntó Sasuke temiendo por la respuesta, es verdad que en un inicio quería decirle a su padre que mande a la mierda a los Hyuga pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente, eso no le convenia para nada.

—No me vengas con idioteces mocoso, cómo es que me vengo a enterar por un empleado que Hinata Hyuga esta levantando una demanda por abuso contra ti, apelando por obtener el divorcio. ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?, O es que recién me ibas a decir cuando perdieras esa demanda? —Interrogó al Joven.

—¿Demanda?— Que mierdas estaba diciendo el anciano, aquella mujer no tenía ni dónde caer muerta, ¿cómo es que consiguió dinero para si quiera contratar un Abogado?

—Maldita sea Sasuke, solo sabes empeorar las cosas. Las inversiones están en juego, ahora que los Hyuga están volviendo a renacer los lazos que nos unían jugaban un gran rol para los planes a futuro, joder mocoso. Sabía que no podías hacer ni una maldita cosa bien, no sé por qué no hice que Itachi se casara con ella.—Aseveró el Uchiha mayor.

—Ella jamás escapara de mis manos, así que cierra la maldita boca anciano, Yo mismo la traeré de rodillas—Dijo sin más Sasuke, saliendo de aquella oficina, cabreado hasta la médula osea.

Esa mujer estaba jugando con fuego, jamás pensó que su padre se enteraria de nada. La imagen que se había ido mentalizado de la Hyuga por las calles mendigando se rompió totalmente, volviendo a sentir su ego en el suelo. Debía encontrarla y devolverla a la jaula donde pertenecía.

Estaba de camino a casa de un contacto que le brindaría la información necesaria de esa mujer sin importar dónde este. Cuando algo le llamó la atención, se detuvo en el puesto de periódicos y revistas de una tienda de conveniencia, era la portada de una revista en especial. Al tomarla no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, **_Bijou debuta a su nueva modelo!_** Esta era nadie más y nadie menos que ¿Hinata?, tomo la revista y enseguida se dispuso a buscar la página del articulo de esta modelo, **_Afrodite, la nueva cara de Bijou? Es increible ver como cada año miles de aspirantes a modelaje son rechazadas en las rigurosas adiciones. El famoso juez de modelaje Sai Anbu nos dio algunas declaraciones —"La primera vez que la vi supe enseguida lo grande que sería, mi dulce afrodita "._**

El Uchiha no podía seguir leyendo aquellas aberrantes notas. Claramente esa modelo tenía un gran parecido a la Hyuga, pese a que esta usaba lentillas verdes, el cabello lo tenía marrón, aquella figura que había visto antes, de la que jamás se olvidaría, estaba impresa en ese papel, las facciones del rostro, todo. Si esta mujer no era la Hyuga, entonces aquella modelo era una copia exacta. No se adelantaria a sacar tempranas conclusiones, la coincidencia era mucha, pero realmente aquella mujer se lanzaría de modelo así como así? Le parecía bastante ridículo y aun más, para Aquella compañía tan importante?. Investigaría todo acerca de esta **_Afrodite_**.

.

.

.

.

.

Bajo la luz de los reflectores, Hinata posaba sentada vestida de Maiko.

Días antes había llamado a su abogado para iniciar el proceso judicial. Le había tomado 3 meses ahorrar el dinero suficiente para contratar un buen abogado que pueda defenderse ante los gigantes de los Uchiha. No podía creer que 4 meses pasaran tan rápido, le quedaban 2 meses para iniciar con las sesiones más profesionales enfocadas a un público internacional. Pese a la dificultad que le tomó adaptarse a todo esto, le terminó por fascinar. Nadie sabía que Afrodite era Hinata Hyuga, el miedo que tenía era ese después de todo, pero Sai se encargó que su verdadero yo permaneciera en el anonimato. Usando pelucas y lentillas de colores junto con el maquillaje era muy dificil reconocerla. Después de todo Hinata en su día a día no solía maquillarse o resaltar su figura. Sentía que era su propio lienzo y que cada foto tenía una historia detrás.

—Haaai tomemos un descanso todos~—Exclamó una voz ya bastante familiar para Hinata.

—Pero Sai, ya tomamos un descanso hace tan solo 30 minutos— Dijo la Hyuga en un intento de quejido. Puesto que todo lo que llevaba pesaba demasiado.

—Relax my lady, Just relax, debemos esperar aún al modelo masculino que se está tomando su tiempo en venir al parecer—Respondió tratando de aliviar las tensiones de la muchacha.

—Lamento la tardanza~, mi auto se averió y tuve que llamar a la grúa, todo un caos ya saben—Dijo un joven de cabellos rojos.

—Sasori, tu ni siquiera tienes auto... —Mencionó un de los miembros del staff.

—Sh, que el director de escena no lo sepa— Respondió inmediatamente guiñandole el ojo a este.

—Llegas tarde querido—Dijo Sai dando vueltas alrededor del joven.

—Si tan solo me dieran 1000 ¥ por cada vez que me dicen eso, sería millonario—Respondió el modelo. Quiso seguir hablando pero lo detuvo una mirada,por instinto, se dio vuelta para buscarla. Una doncella pálida cual nieve, de labios pintados rojos y mirada hipnotizante. Estaba sentada cual muñeca de porcelana. Sólo observándolo a lo lejos.

Hinata se sonrojó al darse cuenta que aquellos ojos rojizos la miraron. Ella se había quedado mirándolo repentinamente,¿qué pasaba con ella?

Divisó cómo aquel joven se le acercaba y ella solo estaba muerta de la vergüenza. No sabía a dónde mirar, y no podía irse ya que el peinado tradicional que tenía pesaba demasiado y el kimono igual.

—Wao vaya que ver a la tan aclamada Afrodita en persona es mucho más increíble que ver un simple papel.—Pronunció el pelirrojo, mientras se arrodillaba como si de la realeza se tratase. —Es un placer conocerla—

Hinata no podía estar más roja, sentía que se desmayaría de la vergüenza, pero no quería ser descortés, como una vez Sai le dijo en las primeras lecciones _"Las apariencias y relaciones en este mundillo lo son todo"._

El-el placer es todo m-mio—Respondió la Hyuga con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Vamos Sasori, dejate de tonterías y cambiate de una buena vez, ya nos retrasaste casi una hora—Exclamó a regañadientes Kakashi Hayate, el director de escena.

—Hai Hai, ya voy—Respondió el joven modelo dirigiéndose a los cambiadores.

Habían pasado 20 minutos desde que el modelo masculino entró a cambiarse y maquillarse.

Al salir, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aquel hombre era bastante guapo... El traje tradicional que llevaba junto con el cabello largo recogido provocaron que el corazón de la Hyuga diese un vuelco.

—Sasori, necesito que te posiciones al lado de Afrodita—Ordenó Kakashi , dando las indicaciones para tomar las fotografías—Si, exacto. Ahora agarra ese paraguas tu también tomando las manos de ella—Añadió.

Los dos jóvenes posaban de la manera en la que el director ordenaba. Pese a que el corazón de la ojiperla no paraba de palpitar aceleradamente, debía acatar las indicaciones con el respectivo profesionalismo.

Al finiquitar la sesión de fotos, ambos modelos se dirigieron a los cambiadores.

Hinata batalló para deshacerse de aquel peinado, la ayudaron pero al ser tan complicado tuvo que sufrir más de una vez jalones de cabello. Peinaron aquellos azulinos cabellos para evitar cualquier daño. Las estilistas no pudieron evitar quedarse contemplando a la joven, sin dudas hacía honor a su nombre.

—Kurenai-san luce bastante cansada—mencionó la peliazul a la estilista mientras que esta intentaba remover la pintura blanca del rostro de la joven.

—Quedate quieta, no lograrás esta vez que vaya a holgazanear mientras tu te quedas haciendo mi trabajo Hina-chan—Respondió la trabajadora.

—No intentaba hacer eso...—Dijo en voz bajita la Hyuga haciendo puchero.

Kurenai conocía a Hinata desde que empezó con todo, la contrataban en la mayoría de sesiones que esta hacía, debía de alguna manera "protegerla" de que su verdadera identidad salga a flote. La mujer lo hacía con gusto puesto que Hinata era la persona más dulce y amable que conocía en el mundo. Habían entablado un lado bastante fuerte en esos 4 meses que habían pasado juntas.

—A propósito, con que Sasori eh?, debes dejar de ser tan obvia cuando miras a las personas Hina—Dijo Kurenai mientras pasaba un algodón el el cutis de la Hyuga.

—Ehhh? Y-yo no lo estaba observando...es solo que.. —Respondió inmediatamente la joven jugueteando con sus dedo.

—Sooolo que es demasiado sexy? —Preguntó la de ojos rojizos en tono seductor.

—Kurenai-san!, mmoh! —Dijo la ojiperla haciendo puchero.

—Jajajajaja, eres tan adorable Hina-chan—Respondió mujer mayor. —Enseguida regreso , debo traer más algodón—añadió Kurenai entre carcajadas.

Hinata se miró al espejo, y vio reflejado en el marco de la puerta al pelirrojo que hace unos minutos había provocado que su corazón se acelerace. El joven empezó a acercarse cada vez más y ella enseguida tuvo que adoptar un semblante más serio, por que después de todo el era un colega. Y nada más.

El pelirrojo, aún con maquillaje y yukata, se aproximó hasta el lóbulo derecho de la Hyuga. Y tan solo tres palabras pronunciadas por este bastaron para que Hinata siéntese como todo el mundo se le venía abajo.

—Sé quién eres—

 **N/A**

Hola pequeñas criaturas sedientas de actualización, volví! Tal como les dije XD me sentía inspirada, intenté que el capitulo sea más largo (el próximo tendra más palabras se los prometo v':) Bueno XD qué puedo decir, ehm si Sasuke sufrirá bastante para obtener a Hinata jojojo. Entiendo su odio pero el también tuvo su pasado feo (ya más adelante mencionaré fragmentos de su infancia que lo llevaron a la misoginia) o: Ojalá les guste que Hinata sea modelo XD, estaba entre eso o que sea pianista. Y y y Graciaaaaas por los reviews3 son tan lindos uwu. (No se olviden de releer los dos primeros capítulos, los modifique para que ya no sean tan planos y sin sentido(?) XD)

Besitos~ nos leemos dentro de poco -3-

Onnanohito fuera.


End file.
